


EXO - One shots and drabbles

by MissAuthor



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO with each other, EXO-K, EXO-M - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAuthor/pseuds/MissAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of my one shots and drabbles. It`s all EXO, with each other and with reader. I hope you like it no matter how bad it is. This little book is posted on wattpad, asianfanfics.com, fanfiction.net and tumblr also. You can ask if it`s me, but it most likely is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession - Chanbaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol has finally gained the courage to tell Beakhyun how he feels. He shows up at Beakhyun apartment with flowers and a beating heart..

Chanyeol walked toward his apartment with flowers in his hands. His heart was beating faster than normal and he was afraid of Baekhyun`s reaction. What if he didn`t feel the same?

He took a deep breath before he let his hand knock on the door.  _One. Two. Three. Four. Fi-_

“Chanyeol, what are you doing here? And what`s with the flowers?” Baekhyun`s voice was soft as he spoke. Chanyeol`s heart started beating even faster, almost jumping out of his chest. Would he dare say anything? He thought about walking away, but changed his mind and handed Baekhyun the flowers.  “What`s up with you these days?”

I have a confession,” Chanyeol bit his lip as he looked into a pair of beautiful brown eyes highlighted by black eyeliner that suited Baekhyun too well. He hurried past Baekhyun into the apartment. “I don`t know how you will react, but I have to say something.”

“Go on, and stop pacing around,” Baekhyun said calmly. Chanyeol hoped he would return his feelings. He stopped pacing and stopped right in front of Baekhyun who had one of the funniest expressions Chanyeol had ever seen, but he needed to keep a straight face.

“We`ve been friends for a long time now. I know you well and I`ve been feeling like this for a very long time. I don`t know if you won`t be friends with me after this or something like that, and I don`t want to ruin our friendship. That`s why this is so hard. I really don`t know how to-“

Baekhyun interrupted him. “Get to the point, will you?” Chanyeol nodded slowly and bit his lip.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead of saying anything he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Baekhyun`s. As he pulled away he was afraid that Baekhyun would start yelling and say that he never wanted to see him again, but to Chanyeol`s surprise Baekhyun leaned in and kissed him.

Chanyeol kissed him back, passionately. Feeling the butterflies in stomach attack him in a fantastic way. As they pulled out of the kiss Chanyeol`s mouth curved up in a smile and Baekhyun followed after. “I really like you,” Chanyeol said with a slight chuckle.

“I really like you too,” Baekhyun said and planted yet another kiss on Chanyeol`s lips. When Baekhyun was about to pull out of the kiss Chanyeol placed is hand on the back of Baekhyun`s head and kissed him more roughly. They moved to the couch, still with their lips clued together.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun down on the couched and pinned him down. Baekhyun moaned in appreciation which created a great chance for Chanyeol to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues kept fighting and Chanyeol couldn`t believe how amazing it was. It was much better than he had ever imagined.

They pulled out of the kiss and smiled to each other. Chanyeol felt the heat rise to his cheeks, making them red. “Aww! Do you wanna watch a movie?” Baekhyun stood up from the couch to see if he could find a movie they could watch.

“Yeah. What movie?” Chanyeol studied Baekhyun`s back as he kept looking for a movie. He still couldn`t believe that Baekhyun had actually returned his feelings. It had made his day a thousand times better. “I don`t really care,” Chanyeol smirked.

“What about… Iron Man?” Baekhyun turned around to show Chanyeol the cover. He nodded though he didn`t care. While Baekhyun fixed everything and started the movie, Chanyeol`s mind drifted to another place. He kept thinking about what would happen next in their relationship. They were clearly more than friends now. He kept thinking about how amazing Baekhyun was and how happy he was right there and then.

“Hello? You there?” Baekhyun waved with his hand in front of Chanyeol making him come back to reality. Chanyeol nodded slowly and smiled. Baekhyun shook his and chuckled. He pulled Baekhyun down on his lap and kissed him over and over again.

“I love your laugh,” he smiled and Baekhyun laughed even more.

“I sense you`re the cuddling type,” Baekhyun gigged at him and Chanyeol gave him an innocent look. “Now let`s watch the movie.” Baekhyun turned around in his lap to face the TV. Chanyeol didn`t really watch the movie; he glanced at the TV once in a while, but what he really was doing was messing up Baekhyun`s hair and thinking about something he could do just to hear him laugh again and again.

 


	2. Impatient Boyfriend - Layhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching a movie with Luhan is always fun, but not when Lay keeps nagging him to cuddle, and maybe something more...

"Here's the popcorn," Luhan said and came into the living room. Lay sat on the couch, smiling as if had just thought of something amazing. "What are you thinking about?" Luhan sat the bole down before placing himself on the couch.

"Nothing," Lay smirked and pressed play so that the movie would begin. He didn't watch it, he kept playing the same scenario over and over in his head. One of his most precious memories; the day they both came out of the closet and revealed their feelings to each other. Lay couldn't get enough of the butterflies flying around in his stomach, making him feel wonderful.

Lay put his head in Luhan's lap, really feeling the need to cuddle. It was normal and he knew Luhan didn't mind.

"You know, I actually want to see this movie," Luhan chuckled and Lay smirked. He knew how much Luhan loved Iron Man and since that was the movie they were watching, it was no surprise.

"I know, but I really, really, really want to cuddle," Lay begged and made his irresistible puppy-dog face. Luhan rolled his eyes before planting a soft, teasing kiss on Lay's lips.

"There you go," he said and petted Lay's head. Luhan bent forward, pressing his chest down in Lay's face, to get the remote and turn up the volume. "You talk too much."

"Make me stop then," Lay teased, but Luhan tried his best to ignore him.

Lay smiled as he watched Luhan's face making weird faces at everything that happened. Lay let out a light laugh, getting Luhan's attention.

"What?" Luhan stared down at him with a small look. Lay shook his head, trying not to laugh.

Lay glanced at the TV from now and then, hoping Luhan thought he was watching the movie. It didn't take long before he came impatient with his boyfriend.

"Please," he whispered, his voice lower than usual. Luhan couldn't help but glare down at Lay. Lay knew how much he wanted to watch the movie, but he could see the lust in eyes.

"You've got to stop doing this to me," Luhan breathed while moved his gaze from Lay's eyes to his lips. Lay bit his lip, knowing how much it teased Luhan.

"I'm very sorry, but you know I can't," Lay fake apologized, trying to tease him even more. Before he knew what happened, Luhan had changed their places. Lying on top of him Luhan bent down to kiss Lay. At first it was a slow, more passionate kiss, but as they were both itching for more it turned into something more roughly.

Luhan liked Lay's lips as a way of asking him to open his mouth. Lay quickly obeyed, letting Luhan's tongue explore his mouth.

"I love your kisses," Luhan said as they pulled away in the need of breath. Lay liked his lips, craving for more, which was just what he got. Luhan bent down to stoke his lips over Lay's as teasingly as he could. He moved on, kissing every little inch of Lay's face.

He stared kissing Lay's neck. At first placing soft kisses here and there, before finding the right spot. Lightly biting Lay's neck, hearing him moan in appreciation. He stared sucking, leaving his mark multiple places at around Lay's neck.

"Luhan..."

Luhan traced his lip from Lay's neck and up to his soft lips. Hearing the noise from the movie, Luhan crashed his lips with Lay's. Their lips were slowly moving in sync. Lay opened his mouth, letting Luhan's tongue in. As their tongues were fighting with each other Lay slowly moved his hand into Luhan's hair. As they pulled away, Luhan studied his marks on Lay's neck, smiling. Obviously he was proud over his work. This was as Lay studied Luhan's eyes, seeing the welcoming smile in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Let's just watch the rest of the movie, huh?" Lay nodded as Luhan put his head down on Lay's chest. Feeling Lay's chest go up and down as he slowly breathed Luhan stated mumbling. At first not loud enough for Lay to hear, but as he rose his voice Lay heard those beautiful words and smiled.

"I can't get enough of you either," Lay smiled and kissed Luhan's head. There and then that was the words they used to say 'I love you' as none of them were ready to say those exact words just yet.

 


	3. I`m Thinking Love At First Sight - Sutao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that his gilfriend cheated on him, Tao decides to drown himself in alcohol. Luckliy an angel saves him...

_Meet at my place? –xoxo_

Tao read the text again before putting up his hand to knock on the door, their special knock. They had one since their relationship at been a secret at first, and when they revealed their feelings, they kept it.

"Baobei?" he called out when no one answered the door. She never took long to open the door, at least not when it was him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He knocked harder on the door, suddenly feeling it gave in. Pushing down the handle he found out that the door was open.

He walked further into the apartment. As he saw roses on the floor he couldn't help but smile, thinking she wanted to surprise him. The roses lead into the bedroom.

"Jagi, are you trying to..."

He was cut off by a loud noise. No, not a noise; a scream. Tao's smile vanished as he lifted his head to see the bedroom door halfway open. His heart started beating faster and faster, afraid of what he would see.

Coming even closer to the bedroom, he heard a low whisper, first thinking it was her. He thought over it, the voice was to dark and low to be coming from her or any other woman. By the dim light in the room he could see two people, moving like they were one. His eyes started to tear up. "This isn't happening," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Tao?!" Her voice was full of surprise. He looked at her with the saddest and disgusted look he could make. "I can explain... I never meant..."

He cut her off. "You never meant anything did you? I was just some guy wasn't I?" he asked her, a tear falling down his cheek. She shook his head.

"No, I... I love you Tao, no one else." Hear voice was nervous and he knew she lied. She didn't love him. If she had, she would never have cheated.

"No, you don't. I... I need to clear my head." His voice was a whisper. He turned around to walk away, but she took his hand, making him look into her eyes. "I don't want to see you ever again!" With that statement he stormed out of there, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

He barged into a bar, feeling the need to drown himself in alcohol.

Sitting down on one of the bar chairs, he motioned for the bartender to come. "The strongest you have!" The bartender looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You sure about that?" the man asked. Tao nodded and the man started fixing his drink.

He poured it down without actually knowing what he was drinking. He could feel the burning in his throat as his body tensed. Putting down the now empty glass, he ordered one more.

"You really shouldn't take too many of those." Tao turned to see a boy around his age settling on the chair next to his. The boy was around his age, maybe a couple of years older. He was simply stunning.

His skin looked like silk covered with beautiful features; brown innocent eyes smiling at him and pink lips parted in a smile to show shining white teeth. His face was like an angel's. Even the boy's hair was perfectly placed. It was messy, but it seemed as if it was meant to be that way. Not only was his face perfect, but as Tao looked at the boy's clothes he saw that the boy was into fashion, and even if he wasn't he could at least dress well enough to get Tao's clear attention.

"You still there?" The boy waved his hand in front of Tao's face, but he was completely lost in the moment. Seeing that boy had made his mind think of something else than what he came to the bar to do in the first place. If this wasn't love at first sight, he didn't know what was.

Getting back to reality, Tao was able to spill his drink just as the bartender put it down. All of a sudden he was being clumsy, not knowing why. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think clearly," Tao apologized to the bartender, standing up from his seat.

"It's okay. And that boy there has that effect on people," The bartender said as if it happened every day. Tao looked at the boy who shrugged.

"I'm Suho, by the way," the boy – Suho – said as he reach out his hand for Tao to shake. Tao took it and shook his head.

"I'm Tao, but I'm not usually this clumsy," he said trying to keep a conversation.

"It's okay. Everyone is clumsy at some point in their life," he waved it off. Tao bit his lip, wondering if that could be true when you looked like an angel. "Maybe you just need some rest. That usually helps me." Tao nodded, agreeing though he didn't want to leave without Suho.

"I'll follow you home. Make sure you get there save," Suho added, smiling even bigger. Tao thought about it, but agreed.

They stopped in front of Tao's house. "Here I live, so..." None of the wanted to say goodbye, but they were both a little scared of making the first move.

Suho made the first move, taking a step closer to Tao. Standing on his toes he carefully placed his lips onto Tao's. The kiss was quickly returned.

Pulling away, Tao was surprised of himself. Never had he thought he was any near gay, but he could easily be bisexual.

"You wanna come inside?" Tao pointed at the door, feeling a little awkward. He shook the feeling off as Suho nodded. Putting his arm around Suho's torso they moved to the door.

"Anyone home?" Tao yelled into the house as he opened the door. With no answer he drew the conclusion that they were alone. "Seems as were alone," he smirked and pulled Suho into another kiss. As their lips moved in sync, Tao lead them toward his bedroom.

It didn't take long before they were lying in his bed kissing more roughly than before, and pulling each other's clothes off.

Tao woke up with the most painful headache he had ever had. He peeked one eye open before opening the other. A rage of sunlight hit him, making him immediately close his eyes.

"Morning," a soft voice whispered in his ear. He turned his head to meet a beautiful face staring at him.

At that pictures of the night before popped into his head. A smile formed on his mouth as he thought of everything.

"I hope you don't mind me making breakfast," Suho said as he placed a soft kiss on Tao's lips. Tao smiled and shook his head. He didn't mind at all.

The room wasn't empty when they entered it, seeing Tao's roommates occupying it. As they came through the door, all eyes were on them.

"What happened to you last night?" Luhan asked, hinting to Suho. Tao smiled and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," he said and looked at the food at the dinner table. "Now I'm really hungry." Tao sat down on one of the chairs, ready to eat.

Through the breakfast, his friends kept asking questions. Tao didn't want to answer, but Suho answered them all explaining everything to them. They smiled, happy that Tao had found someone he actually seemed happy with.


	4. The Bet - Hunbaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun, a geek that has never before done anything a normal person going to college probaly would have done plenty of times already, and Baekhyun, the troublesome new neighbor that everyone knows who is. When Baekhyun unexpectedly asks Sehun out on a date, and Sehun unintentionally says yes, their ways cross, for better and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited some of what is in this one shot, but there are still some things that aren't edited. Hopefully it's still good. And I have to say that I'm sorry for the late update.

Sehun happily walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. He had just gotten the new avengers comic, and he couldn`t be more happy about it. There was a reason he loved the comic shop, and it was because he felt like he was at home when he looked through every single comic book there were.

“Yah! That`s not fair,” he heard a voice yell from the apartment over the hallway from his own. Just recently, two new men had moved in, both unlike those Sehun usually encountered. Both of them had dyed hair, and a bad reputation. He knew who they were, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. They went to the same university, making Sehun shiver just by the thought. They were the troubled boys, always shouting out weird comments in the hallways between classes.

“Yes, it is. You have to do it, no way out of it now,” another voice yelled. Sehun shut them out, knowing that he didn`t need to hear their conversation. They weren`t friends, and they never would be either, at least he hoped.

He put the key in the key hole of the door before turning it, and heard the click that said the door was open. He opened the door, and put the keys in the bowl in on the shelf just inside. His apartment wasn`t big, but it was big enough for two people, and sometimes there were room for visitors, but neither Sehun nor his roommate had many friends.

“Don`t be such a wuss, Byun,” he heard, and he hoped they would stop yelling so much. He still had homework, which usually took all his concentration. But he didn`t need to do homework, it was optional whether you gave yourself some or not. Sehun did this as he had trouble remembering everything unless he repeated it to himself over and over again.

“But h-“

“No but, my friend. You do it. Tomorrow!” Sehun considered going over to ask his neighbors to keep it down, but figured it wouldn`t matter. It wasn`t like they were going to do as he asked, and he didn`t really want to talk to them either.

As he slumped down on the couch, ready to start reading his new comic book, the door opened. Sehun looked up to see his roommate, Jongin, come through the door. A tired expression crept on his face. It was unsettling.

“Do you know when they will stop yelling?” he asked Sehun, clearly more upset about it then Sehun himself were.

Sehun shrugged. “No idea, but I do hope soon. I wanted to read the comic without interruptions, but I`m not sure if I`ll make it with so much noise.” Jongin nodded, knowing the feeling. Neither of them liked noise very much.

“I hope so. I don`t have any intentions to walk over there and ask,” Jongin said as he put his laptop bag down against his desk.

“Neither do I,” Sehun said, biting his lip at the thought of actually talking to them at all. That was never going to happen. If he could do anything to stop it, he would most certainly do so.

*~*^*~*^*~*

Sehun woke by his awful alarm ringing loudly in his ears. Jumping out of the bed, he rubbed his eyes awake to make his way to the bathroom. Forgetting his glasses at his nightstand making him have a hard time seeing where he was going, but he made his way into the little room without hurting himself.

It didn`t take long before he was done, and made his way to the kitchen after a detour into his room to pick up his glasses. He took his usual breakfast, cereals, and ate it fast. Having a little time before he had to make his way to his first class, he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer.

Fiddling with everything he could find interesting, time went and it wasn`t long until he had to go. As he made his way out the door with his backpack on his shoulders, he made the infortune of running into Baekhyun. He knew that Chanyeol was the taller one, and Baekhyun was the shorter, so it wasn`t hard seeing who was walking past him.

Startled, Sehun froze in place not sure what to do. Biting his lip, he shook of the tenseness in his body and used his pointer finger to push his glasses back into place, a habit he had when he was nervous.

“Hi,” he heard Baekhyun mumble as he passed, but there was nothing more than that. Sehun stared at Baekhyun`s back wide eyed. He had talked to him. Byun Baekhyun, one of the boys that had a rumor of getting into trouble, talked to Oh Sehun, the nerd that no one actually knew about. He was a figure in the shadows, and that was what he wanted to stay. Still it didn`t seem that way.

Realizing he didn`t have that much time left, Sehun moved his body, shaking off the ridiculous thoughts that formed inside his head. _He probably just thinks I`m the neighbor he should be nice to, right?_ He asked himself, and he decided on that. He was just the neighbor, nothing more.

*~*^*~*^*~*

Between classes, Sehun spent his time in the school library. It was quiet, and not very crowed, just as he liked it. He was in the middle of an important essay as someone poked his back, and thinking it wasn`t anything special and just someone pulling a prank on him, he continued working.

Then it happened again. Annoyed he turned around to see who it was, and his heart skipped a beat when his eyes landed on Baekhyun`s face. What was he doing there? Had he done something to get Baekhyun`s attention? No, it had to be a prank. There was no other explanation.

“Hi,” Baekhyun mumbled, looking at him nervously. Why was he nervous? Sehun looked over the top of his glasses, locking his gaze with Baekhyun`s brown eyes. He was terrified Baekhyun was going to ask him something, having little experience with talking to anyone else than his friends and family, but he managed to keep his expression calm, despite the fact that he wanted to run away and hide.

“I was wondering if you wanted to… Uhm… would like to…” Sehun was surprised over how nervous and weird Baekhyun was behaving. He had never known any time where someone had said the boy used to stutter, and Sehun was pretty sure he didn`t usually either.

“Want to what? Would like what?” Sehun asked, confused and nervous himself. On instinct he pushed his glasses back into place, and nervously bit and licked his lip.

Baekhyun sighed. “Are you free Friday night?” he asked, and Sehun`s eyes widened in shock. He didn`t know how to answer, and nodded as that was the truth. “Okay, uhm… Would you like to go on a-” He cut himself of, and Sehun saw him swallow before he said, “…go on a date with me?”

Sehun`s body tensed, more than it had when he had just said a simple hi. He didn`t know what to answer, after all he knew he might give the wrong answer, and that was something he couldn`t do. “I… I don`t know?” he said, though it sounded much more like a question.

Baekhyun nodded, as if he knew that would be the answer. “What…” A sigh. “What does your heart tell you to do?” he asked, and Sehun wasn`t sure about that either. He looked the boy standing in front of him, up and down. He noticed how Baekhyun body was tense, and that his hands were in fists at his side. His chest heavied up and down, and in the silence that followed Sehun could hear his heart rhythm, and just like his own, it was faster than usual.

“Y-Yes,” he suddenly said, before he could react. Baekhyun suddenly stared at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised about the answer. “Was… Was that the wrong answer?” he asked, staring into Baekhyun`s eyes with the same confused expression he had had throughout their whole conversation.

Baekhyun shook his head franticly. “No, no, no,” he hurriedly said, making Sehun even more confused than he already was. “If that`s what you want, then that`s the right answer. It depends on you,” Baekhyun said, but Sehun still couldn`t make out what he said. He knew the words, but he had never thought an answer could rely on what he felt. It never did.

“I-I think so,” he said, his voice lower than usual, dwelling on if that was the right answer too.

“Then I`ll pick you up at seven. Be ready, and wear something… uh… casual, but a little classy,” Baekhyun said, and flashed Sehun a small smile. As good as Sehun could, he smiled back, not sure if it was the right thing to do. “Bye, then,” Baekhyun said and before Sehun could say anything more, the boy was gone.

Sehun thought for a long time after that. Wondering what exactly he had said yes to do, and why he should dress casual, but still classy. Still being confused, he returned to the computer behind him and typed in the word date, having heard it many times before, but still never said to him and never with actually knowing the full meaning of it.

*~*^*~*^*~*

The days until Friday went slower than usual. Sehun had told both Jongin and Joonmyun that he had a date, neither of them knowing that much about it. He still hadn`t told them with who as he knew they would tell him it was a bad idea. He knew it himself, it was a bad idea, but he wanted to do it.

As the day finally came, Sehun did what Baekhyun had told him. Instead of a pair of ripped up jeans, he wore a pair of blue trousers, and instead of one of his t-shirts with a character from a comic book, he had a checkered white and red shirt. He cleaned his glasses for the third time that day when someone finally knocked on the door.

“I`ll open, since you`re busy with cleaning your glasses,” Jongin said, and at first he thought it would be okay, but then he realized that Jongin wasn`t supposed to know who he was going on a date with.

“No, I`m done now. I`ll open,” Sehun said and stumbled out of the couch and ran face first to the door. Still, he was too late.

“Now I get to know who it is too,” Jongin said as he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Sehun saw the shocked face that crept over Jongin`s face. He quickly got his jacket, his wallet and his keys, and went out the door before Jongin could say anything at all.

“You didn`t tell him, or?” Baekhyun`s rectangular smile met him as he closed the door. Sehun shook his head and sigh. “They think I`m trouble, right?” he asked, and Sehun was sure there was something in his voice saying he was hurt.

Sehun nodded, unable to get any words out of his mouth. He pushed his glasses back in place, and pursed his lips.

“Shall we get going?” Baekhyun asked him, and he nodded again. He let out a chuckle as to say that Sehun was acting weird. Sehun shook it off, not caring about what Baekhyun thought of him.

“Where are we going?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun glanced over at him, and that was when Sehun saw that his brown eyes was highlighted by eyeliner, and he didn`t know why, but he wanted to compliment it. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to cause Baekhyun to feel uncomfortable.

“That`s a surprise. You won`t know until we`re there,” Baekhyun said, flashing him a white dazzling smile.

Sehun nodded. “I hate surprises,” he muttered, mostly to himself, but he knew that Baekhyun heard him. A small laugh came from his side, and as he looked at the man beside him, he wasn`t sure if that was reassuring or not.

“Too bad, because this will still be a surprise,” Baekhyun said and dragged Sehun with him out of the apartment building. It was very warm outside, and Sehun hoped they could get going so he wouldn`t boil over.

Baekhyun dragged him over to a car that was parked by the sidewalk. He walked over to the passenger’s seat and opened the door for Sehun to get in. Sehun obliged without a question. Running over to the other side, Baekhyun got inside the driver`s seat and started the car.

Sehun didn`t hesitate with putting on the seatbelt, and glancing over Baekhyun he saw he didn`t have his on. “Seatbelt,” Sehun stated, and Baekhyun`s pink lips curved into a smile.

“Okay,” he said and with one hand on the steering wheel he used the other to put on the belt. Sehun sighed at the stupid boy he had agreed going on a date with. Why the hell had he said yes? The voice in his head kept repeating the word in his head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

*~*^*~*^*~*

After what seemed like forever, the car stopped. Sehun turned towards Baekhyun, waiting for him to tell him what to do. “Wait here, I`ll be right back,” Baekhyun said and went out of the car. Sehun followed him with his eyes, and soon he disappeared from Sehun`s sight.

Sehun didn`t wait long before he saw Baekhyun coming back again. He climbed out of the car and stumbled towards Baekhyun, sick of just sitting in the car. He had had the idea that it would actually be a nice evening, not a boring one.

“I told you to wait in the car,” Baekhyun said, and Sehun rolled his eyes.

“I was bored,” he said and simply shrugged. Baekhyun chuckled, and took his hand to guide him to where they were going to be.

Sehun wasn`t sure what exactly he had expected Baekhyun to do out of the evening, but it was completely the opposite. That he could say for sure.

The place was lit up by multiple candles surrounding them. In the middle of the field they seemed to be on, there was a blanket and a picnic basket. Had Baekhyun fixed a night picnic? Sehun felt something attack him from the inside, but in an all too good way. Biting his lip, he glanced at Baekhyun who was studying him.

“You like it?” he asked Sehun, and without hesitation he nodded.

“No one has ever done this for me before,” he said and Baekhyun laughed yet again at his side.

“One time has to be the first, right?”

Sehun nodded as they made their way to the blanket and sat down. Baekhyun took out everything from sandwiches to berries. Sehun had never had alcohol before in his life, but Baekhyun still handed him a beer. “You`ve never had one before?” Baekhyun asked shocked.

Sehun shook his head. “Never, but as you said one time has to be the first, right?” he asked and Baekhyun smiled at him, a smile that reached his eyes and making Sehun smile too.

“Yes, I did,” Baekhyun chuckled, and Sehun couldn`t help think that he loved the sound of Baekhyun`s laughter in his ear. Wait, what? Sehun tried to shake the feeling of, but he couldn`t. “I have another surprise,” Baekhyun said, and stood up.

Sehun looked up at him. “What? Why?”

“Because I wanted to,” Baekhyun smiled, and Sehun started thinking that maybe Baekhyun actually had wanted to go on a date with him, maybe it wasn`t all just a prank.

“Oh,” Sehun said, and watched as Baekhyun motioned for him to stand up. Sehun clumsily stumbled to his feet, glad Baekhyun had turned his gaze the other way.

“Just wait a little,” Baekhyun said and looked up at the sky, and though Sehun thought he should do the same, he couldn`t get himself to take his gaze away from Baekhyun. He studied every feature. He loved that Baekhyun`s purple hair was messy as if he had just gotten out of bed, and the way his eyes looked up at the star-filled sky as if it was a part of him.

“Why are you staring?” Baekhyun asked him, and Sehun closed his eyes for a moment.

“I don`t know,” he said, and Baekhyun smiled at him yet again, and though Sehun smiled back, he had the feeling Baekhyun thought he was weird, or that he felt uncomfortable.

“You have a weird smile,” Baekhyun said, and Sehun quit smiling at once, thinking that it was ugly when he did so. “No, keep smiling. I like it. It`s… cute.” Sehun smiled again, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He was blushing, and he loved it.

Then he heard it. The cracking from the sky, and he gazed up, to see fireworks in all kinds of colors. He smiled at the sky, but felt like he had to repay Baekhyun for doing so much. “You like it?” Baekhyun asked and Sehun smiled as if he was the happiest man on earth. Never had he actually considered going out with someone, definitely not a boy, but he had had the time of his life.

“I love it,” he whispered, and he heard a chuckle from his side. Turning his head, he found Baekhyun grinning at him. Sehun giggled at Baekhyun`s expression, thinking that Baekhyun chuckled more than he laughed and that sometimes it sounded somewhat fake. But he shook the feeling of as he wasn`t good at reading people, and he was most likely wrong.

It was an amazing evening, and he wished they didn`t have to end it, not yet at least. Not for a long while.

*~*^*~*^*~*

“It was more fun than I thought it would be,” Baekhyun said as they were standing in the hallway between their apartments. Sehun nodded in agreement. To have had his speculations on whether it had been a good idea to say yes, he certainly had been right to do so. It had been a long time since he last time had that much fun, and he barely even knew Baekhyun that well.

“Yeah, it was. Do you…” he cut himself off, not sure if he should actually ask.

“Do I what?” Baekhyun asked him, curiosity drawn all over his face, making his eyes sparkle.

Sehun nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. He pushed his glasses back in place and bit his lip before he asked, “Do you maybe want to go out again?”

Baekhyun looked at him wide eyed, probably not expecting Sehun to be so forward, but a smile formed in his face. “Yes, I would like that,” Baekhyun nodded, and Sehun felt his heart beat faster, almost jumping out of his chest. He felt the butterflies that had come through the evening flutter happily in his gut. Why did he feel this way?

“I guess it`s goodnight then,” Sehun said and smiled at Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled back, and mumbled a goodnight before turning to his apartment. Sehun didn`t know exactly why, but he didn`t want the night to be over.

He shook of the feeling he had and made his way to the apartment. Knowing that it was way past midnight, he snuck inside to not wake Jongin. He didn’t want any questions, and he didn`t want to have to explain himself.

“What do you think you`re doing?” Jongin`s familiar voice said as he tried to sneak past the couch. Freezing in his spot, as it would make Jongin not see him, his body tensed. “I can see you,” Jongin said and Sehun relaxed, and slightly turned his head to see Jongin.

“Why haven`t you gone to bed?” Sehun asked, biting and licking his lip. “Please don`t ask any questions,” he begged and Jongin raised a brow at him.

“I do think I deserve some answers. I`m your best friend, Sehun, and you kept this for three days,” Jongin told him, and Sehun knew he was right. He sighed and sat down in the leaning chair by the coffee table.

“Go ahead, then. Ask,” Sehun said and nodded for him to start. He put his feet up in the chair and dragged them closer to himself. He put his arms around them and rested his chin on his knee.

“Okay, first of all. Why didn`t you tell me it was Baekhyun?” Jongin asked, and Sehun bit his lip yet another time.

“Because I knew the reaction. He`s trouble and we both know it. I didn`t even know why I said yes,” Sehun said and pursed his lips. He sighed, a sigh telling how disappointed he was in himself and how wrong it had been to think he had made the right decision.

“Okay, next question. What the hell were you thinking?” Jongin asked, and Sehun was shocked over the use of words coming from Jongin`s mouth. He never swore, at least not so Sehun had heard.

“I don`t know. He said that I should listen to what my heart answered, and apparently it answered yes,” Sehun sighed. He wasn`t sure what to say, and it was the truth.

“And it wasn`t a prank?” Sehun shook his head, and smiled, remembering the amazing night he had had. “And you`re sure about that?”

Sehun nodded again. “Yes, we had a picnic and there was fireworks and food and…” Sehun stopped when he realized he got lost in the memories. It hadn`t even been that long ago.

“You like him,” Jongin exclaimed, and Sehun nodded carefully while heat rose to his cheeks. “Just make sure one thing okay?”

Sehun nodded, expecting something weird. “Don`t let him make you do something you don`t want to.” And Sehun knew he was right. Everyday someone went up to Jongin, mostly girls, but they still talked to him. Flirted with him, and Sehun knew why. He was good looking and charming, but Jongin always declined. He knew that Jongin had more experience with dating than Sehun himself, so he decided to listen to what he had to say.

Maybe it even helped.

*~*^*~*^*~*

It wasn`t like Sehun chose to like Baekhyun, and he couldn`t say he had fallen very deep, but after the date Baekhyun was everything Sehun could think about. He couldn`t focus enough in school, making Jongin and Joonmyun worried his grades would drop. And he couldn`t focus when he was in the comic shop, as Baekhyun still had taken over his mind.

“What did he do again?” Minseok, one of the comic shop`s two owners, asked Jongin. Sehun heard their conversation well, but he chose to ignore it, being more lost in thoughts.

“He went on a date with Baekhyun, that troublesome guy, and he fell in love. And he thinks it`s not a joke, which it has to be,” Jongin answered, and the gaps that followed made Sehun shoot the three men talking a glare each.

“Wait. You`re saying he went on a date with Byun Baekhyun? That guy that recently set fire to the abandoned warehouse?” Luhan, Minseok`s husband and the second owner of the comic shop, asked to confirm what they had been told.

Sehun couldn`t see Jongin as he had turned around, but he still knew that the older boy was nodding, confirming what Luhan had said.

“Sehun, what were you thinking?” Minseok asked him. Sehun turned around to look at his friends.

“I know he`s trouble and everything, but he actually asked me out. I thought I could try and see what was going on, and I`m pretty sure it wasn`t a prank or a joke or anything like that. In fact he agreed on going out another time,” Sehun stated, flying his arms everywhere to make sure they understood his point.  

“Hey, we`re just saying that you should be careful. You never know what will happen. You don`t even know the guy,” Luhan reasoned, and Sehun guessed he had a point. “Make sure you do the right thing. I`ve been in the same position, and it didn`t end well.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, turned away from the three men, and decided to check out some of the other comic books. There were always something he hadn`t read yet.

*~*^*~*^*~*

Together with Joonmyun and Jongin, Sehun walked up the stairs to Jongin and his apartment. The closer they came, the voices grew louder and clearer. And just as Jongin was about to open up the door, a tall lanky man stormed out of the apartment across theirs.

“I`ll move in with Jongdae if that`s how you want it!” The man yelled as he rushed past them. Sehun met his gaze, and if looks could kill, Sehun would have been dead.

The man turned around just before he went down the stairs. “He better be worth it, Baek,” he said, and left.

Baekhyun, starring out the door after the man, looked broken. Sehun bit his lip, wanting to ask what was wrong, but he kept himself for saying anything at all. “Don`t ask,” Baekhyun mumbled as he saw the bewildered looks on the three men`s faces.

Jongin took hold of Sehun`s arm, dragging him with him inside. “He said don`t ask,” Jongin whispered through gritted teeth.

*~*^*~*^*~*

The days went by faster than before, and as the days went, Sehun spent more and more time with Baekhyun. He felt at peace with the latter`s presence, and every time his heart skipped a beat. The butterflies attacked him in an all too good way, and he couldn`t explain the joy he felt.

Neither Sehun`s friends, Baekhyun nor Sehun himself had expected what came next. Baekhyun had become a little part of their gang, coming with them to the comic shops, often eating dinner with them, and playing video games like he had done before too. And as Jongin and Joonmyun became more likable with Baekhyun`s presence, they welcomed him more and more.

That`s why the knocking on the door came as a surprise. None of them had invited anyone over, and thought it was Minseok or Luhan. The surprise was when Baekhyun recognized the guy, a tall boy that look intimidating and frightened the three others at the first look.

“Tao, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked.

“You don`t know?” Baekhyun shook his head. “Then let me clear it up. You _best friend_ , as he`s supposed to be, told me and everyone else that you were dating a geek. Someone way below your level,” Tao explain.

“Hey!” Sehun said, without realizing it. They weren`t actually dating, at least they hadn`t talked about it yet, but he wouldn`t mind. Baekhyun laid his hand at Sehun`s thigh, stroking it slightly to tell him he shouldn`t be offended. He didn`t realize what it actually did to Sehun, but everyone else did.

“See! He got offended by that and you`re…” Tao waved his hands in frustration. “Don`t you see that Chan is better for you. Don`t you see that he`s in love with you?” Tao asked and the whole room froze. Nobody moved a muscle.

“Excuse me,” Sehun said, breaking the silence. He ran for the bathroom, not keeping it up anymore.

“ _You asked the geek out ‘cuz of a bet, you`re not even in love with him_ ,” Sehun heard. The color drained from his face. He still wasn`t done with what he had done, but hearing that made it go away anyway. He couldn`t have cared less.

As he opened the bathroom door, he heard shouting, but he shut the voices out. He couldn’t bear it. Knowing that Baekhyun didn`t really like him wasn`t how he planned things to be. Making his way to his bedroom, he heard a pleading voice behind him.

Just as he entered through the doors, his tears fell. He hadn`t realized that he had been head over heels with Baekhyun before now. Before he got his heart broken.

*~*^*~*^*~*

Weeks went, and even though Sehun attended classes he couldn`t get over Baekhyun. The young man tried to approach him in the hallways, and knocked on the door every day, but Sehun wouldn`t let him come near. Neither would Jongin, Joonmyun, Luhan or Minseok. They were all taking care of him, and he appreciated it more than ever before.

“Sehun, you still need to eat,” he heard for the nth time. He sighed and kept burring himself in his covers. “And there’s someone here to see you.” Jongin caught his attention at that.

“Who?” he asked.

“Someone you will want to talk to,” Jongin replied, but Sehun didn`t get out of his bed. He stayed put, and not long after, the door opened.

“Hello,” a dark voice greeted. Sehun glared at Chanyeol. The tall man was what had made him realize Baekhyun didn`t like him, and he was better of oblivious of that fact. “There is something you need to know,” he said, looking at the floor and fiddling with his hands.

“And what may that be?” Sehun asked, his voice full of disgust.

“Something happened to Baekhyun. I just got a call that he came in a car accident. I thought you should know,” Chanyeol said. Sehun was quick to react. He put on the best he could find before rushing out, and even though he didn`t have the driver’s license, he took Jongin’s keys and ran down the stairs.

*~*^*~*^*~*

Sehun ran into the reception at the hospital. Chanyeol hadn`t told him which Baekhyun were in, but he made a go for it. “I am here to see Byun Baekhyun,” he told the woman behind the desk. She smiled at him.

“Are you family?” she asked, and he shook his head. “Then I am sorry. I cannot let you in.” She sighed, and Sehun looked at her in disbelief.

“I`m his boyfriend,” he hurriedly said.

She shook her head. “No, his boyfriend is in his room with him. There is no need to lie, sir,” the woman said. He felt tears building up in his eyes.

“I am not lying.” He looked frustrated at her. “Who told you he was Baekhyun`s boyfriend?” he asked.

“Someone named Jongdae, Kim Jongdae,” she answered. And Sehun’s whole world fell down around him. The tears were already falling down his cheeks.

“Please, tell me which room he is in. I need to know that he is okay,” Sehun cried at her. She widened her eyes at his sudden outburst. “I just want to know that he is alright.”

She smiled understandingly at him. “He is fine. The accident wasn`t as bad as they thought. Why do you wonder that much? Why would you care when he is neither your boyfriend nor your best friend?” she asked.

“Because I am in love with him, and I have been for the past three months.” Sehun ripped at his hair in frustration. Why would it be so hard to just see that he was okay?

“I see. Does he know this?” she asked. Sehun nodded in disbelief. But before he got to say anything else to the woman, a nurse came by the reception.

“Please inform everyone close to Byun Baekhyun that his state is critical, and that he may not survive,” the nurse said. Sehun’s eyes widened.

“I thought you said he was fine,” he exclaimed. The nurse frowned.

“Why would you tell him that? No, sir, Byun Baekhyun’s condition has been unknown for the past hours, but we have now figured out what is the problem. He has to have an operation, but that might kill him as well as save him.”

“No, you`re telling me he might die?” Sehun asked. The nurse nodded.

“Who are you really? His family members are already here, as well as his boyfriend. His best friend is one the way, so who are you?” Sehun got more pissed by the second.

“He is my first love, and I still love him. I am still in love with him,” Sehun sighed. He had never thought he would say it out loud. But if there was one thing he had learned through the last months; only a few lived with their first love for the rest of their lives.

“Well, since you are not that close to him I cannot let you in. I`ll make sure the news comes to you as well though,” he said. The tears were like a waterfall down Sehun’s cheeks. He couldn`t grasp what had happened, and why he couldn`t be considered an important person in Baekhyun’s life.

*~*^*~*^*~*

Jongin had decided to wait together with Sehun when he and Chanyeol came. Chanyeol had gone right to Baekhyun’s room. It had still been some time before they were sending him off to the operation room.

And as that time came, Baekhyun had been transferred through the main hall, making Sehun get a glimpse of him. He hadn`t been able to say anything, but he wanted so badly to do just that.

A few hours later, the nurse he had talked to earlier walked past them. Sehun saw that by the look on his face, Baekhyun hadn`t made it. There was no way.

*~*^*~*^*~*

The nurse had allowed Sehun to see Baekhyun a last time in the end. The tears fell more when he took Baekhyun’s cold hand in his. He was alone in the room, but he knew he should have been. He kissed Baekhyun’s hand, then his forehead. And just because he had to, and wanted to believe that Baekhyun had still been in love with him too, he kissed Baekhyun. He kissed a dead person, but he believed it was what he had to do to get over him in the first place.

“ _I love you_.”


	5. Snowy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and his friends are trapped in a tavern as the winter snow shuts them in. There he meets a man. This man is different, and has Jongin's attention all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is late, really, but I've had a lot on my mind. So, here it is. Please do comment and tell me what you think, 'cuz I had a nice plot, and kinda ruined it in the end.

총인  **∣** JONGIN

The snow fell, tiny atoms of water turned to a soft, non liquid thick white duvet. It had reached two feet already, and still more came. 

The snow crunched under his feet, as much as they would stay on top of the white cover than under. The cold breeze made goosebumps fly all over his skin. There hadn’t been a Winter this cold in decades. It wouldn’t take long before things would freeze, only to melt again when summer washed over, which could take months, even years. 

By the time he had reached his destination, he was soaked. From the toes to his belly button, his clothes stuck to his body like paper with glue. However, that wasn’t the bad part. Right before he walked into the tavern, a big, muscular guy stepped in front of him. 

The man’s dark brown eyes stared him down, making his legs tremble. His face had this weird wrinkle, just left of his right eye, which made him look more intimidating than he was. If you looked closely, and studied it, it looked very much like a bird. A raven, maybe. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He was informal, which made him, again, just a tiny bit scarier. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, then, as he was ready to answer. “Jongin. Woah, you’re wet. What’re you doing out here? It’s freezing.” He sighed at Chanyeol, one of his best friends. The tall clumsy guy frowned at Jongin. It made him look much like a baby, and if you added his messy hair, which Jongin sweared was too well done for Chanyeol to have just come out of bed. But, unfortunately, he knew the weirdo never did anything, at least not with his hair, as he woke up,.

“Hey, tall guy. This is business between me and our fellow friend here,” the intimidating guy said, pointing to himself and then Jongin. “Stay out of it.” 

It certainly didn’t make Chanyeol back down. Actually, it made him tighten his muscles and push his chest forward, as if to show off the little flesh he had on his body, or maybe just his ribcage. 

“You know this guy?” Chanyeol asked him, without looking at Jongin as he asked, but rather staring weirdly at the big guy in front of them. One of his eyebrows was raised whilst the other was so close to his eye that it was nearly closed. His mouth was the weirdest. If you’ve seen a fish, and its mouth, then you’ll know half of what it looked like. The way Chanyeol’s mouth was at that point was… There’s literally no words for it. 

Startled by the look on his friend’s face, he just shook his head. “Are you okay?” he asked, worry determined his voice. Chanyeol only shrugged. “If you would excuse us. I think he might need a doctor.” Jongin turned to the male, who’s intimidating look was long gone, replaced by a shocked one. 

“I need no doctor. Jongin’s just stupid. Poor guy, so unlucky,” Chanyeol exclaimed. Jongin had forgotten the freezing breeze that had bothered him just minutes before. It had been replaced by a weird Chanyeol taking his attention, which he had to admit he was glad for. He would have been stuck with the big guy if it hadn’t been for Chanyeol. 

“Let’s just go in, huh?” he asked. 

Chanyeol nodded. Silence fell over the two friends as they moved towards the door, and inside, where the warmth could make him feel his feet again. At least then he wouldn’t lose a toe. 

 

눈 덮인 일

 

세훈  **∣** SEHUN

Finally, Sehun had a real bed to use. As his back hit the soft mattress (which wasn’t very soft at all), his eyelids closed. It felt like he was finally at peace. 

Just for it to break when someone knocked on his door. “Come in,” he said, tired and angry. There was no need hiding it. 

In came a big built man. His beard was full of snow, as well as his hair. For anyone, he would have been intimidating, but for Sehun, that wasn’t the case. Even if the man looked like he could crush anyone to tiny crumbling pieces, Sehun saw nothing scary about the man. 

“Boss, I have news.” The man’s  left eye twitched.

“Oh, wow? I had no idea that was why you disrupted my sleep,” Sehun replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. “Bad or good?”

The man looked down at his feet. He bit his inner lip. He said one single word, but as he was muttering, Sehun didn’t manage to hear it. 

“What?” His impatience was growing. 

“Bad, sir.” He saluted, making Sehun roll his eyes yet again. He gestured for the male to go on, hopefully he would before Sehun ripped his head of. 

“That… That man you told me to bring, he… I don’t know what happened, something with his friend needing a doctor and… It was very confusing, sire,” the man said. Sehun stared at him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“What exactly happened?” Sehun asked, as calmly as he could manage at that point, which wasn’t very calmly. It sounded more like a threat than a question. 

“I stopped him, but then his friend came and he was very weird and then his friend needed a doctor and… I-I don’t know what happened, boss,” the man stuttered. He sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown. 

“In short, you were so confused that you let him go?” 

The man nodded. 

“Leave, and never come back.” Sehun pointed to the door. 

Finally, he was alone with silence again. He laid down on the mattress, closed his eyes. For a minute he lay there, dreaming of peace and quietness. Hoping he wouldn’t be disturbed again. And for hours he could just stay there, in his room in the tavern, not worry about a single thing. 

But noooo. 

Life hates you sometimes, this was one of those days. 

Out in the hallway loud voices interrupted his silence. A laugh so loud, and contagious, came from everywhere. He got out of the bed. The door burst open by his anger. The stranger outside glanced at him, startled. 

It was two men, one very tall and the other just a tiny bit shorter. The looked around Sehun’s own age, early twenties. Both had brown hair, the taller ones was messy, but in what you would call a fashionable way, and his hat made it look a little better. The other’s looked more taken care of, made to look that way. 

Both had startled, surprised, dark brown eyes. Though, the taller acted upon it, now staring back at Sehun like Sehun should be afraid of what he could do. The other, more calm and casual, just looked at him in shock. 

They had, what anyone rich would call poor clothes. The taller one had pointy ears stopping his hat from getting any further down in his face. His pants were ripped at the knees, and his shoes was worn too much already. His shirt was the only thing that could resemble something nice, like he had just gotten it, but even that was stained in, well, everything. 

The shorter one had better clothes, not good, just better. He didn’t have a hat like the other, but he looked richer. His shoes weren’t as worn as the tall ones, but they still had holes in it. His pants weren’t ripped, but more stained than the taller ones. His white shirt was worse than the other’s, but still, looking at the total, it looked better. It was stained, but only just around his neck, and his sleeves. 

“Did we do something wrong?” the shorter asked, raising an eyebrow at Sehun. 

“Yes, you were way too loud. I’ve been trying to sleep for the past hour, and guys like you ruin it. For once in your life, shut up.” 

Sehun turned his heel and went back into his room, slamming shut after him. He looked up in the ceiling as his back hit the bed. “Please, let me sleep, just for an hour or two.” 

The ceiling stared back at him, as if it was saying,  _ nah, won’t happen. Sorry, I really am. _

He sighed. 

 

“Another one?” the bartender asked. He looked at Sehun to see if he was serious. 

“Yes, another one. How many times do you need to hear that?” 

The bartender held up his hands in defense. He was fast to refill Sehun’s glass, and just as he was about to take it. With a smile on his face, (he may have gotten a little much to drink) he reached for the glass. Right before he seized it, the glass wasn’t there anymore. 

This was not his day. 

“Thanks, I needed a drink,” a familiar voice spoke at his side. Sehun sent the man a grudging look. 

The man was his best friend. The blonde made haired man siped at Sehun’s drink. His pink lips lay around the glass in a teasing manner. His hair was covered in snow, making it look whiter than it was, and his clothes weren’t any better. They had to be soaking, after all, snow and heat made water. 

“You stole my drink,” Sehun exclaimed. 

“Did I? I am so sorry, sir. I thought it was for me.” The male sat down besides him. “Long time no see, my friend. How’s life been?” 

Sehun smiled, his anger completely vanished. “Well, same old, same old. I have been up to some things, but they didn’t work out. Life’s hard these days. How ‘bout you? Have you been a nice deer?” 

“Sehun,” he sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Lu Han? You call me Luhan or Han, not Deer, okay?” Luhan sighed at his friend, but there was still a smile playing on his lips. 

“I have to have some fun, don’t I?” Sehun excuses himself. 

“That’s no excuse.” Luhan rolled his eyes. “But what made you sit down here? I thought you wanted to sleep, for once when you have the chance?” 

Sehun made a grimace, it kinda looked like a muppet. “Everyone kept disturbing me. No use of sleeping when there’s too much sound.” 

Luhan nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, but it washed away in the chaos of the tavern making a creaking noise. Everywhere around them, people shouted out to each other. 

The bartender made everyone quiet down. “I have to say I am sorry, but there’s nothing to do with this. It just some creaking,” he said, but Sehun knew he was wrong. 

“No, it is not. We’re snowed in,” a voice from the other side of the tavern said. “Don’t think we’ll get out any time soon.” 

The bartender sighed. “For the extra days you’re here you will not need to pay for the room. You have to pay for food and drinks.” His announcement caused a cheer, but not for long. 

“Let’s get to our room, huh?” Luhan asked, and Sehun nodded. He left a few coins to pay, and then made his way up together with Luhan. 

 

눈 덮인 일

 

종인  **∣** JONGIN

Jongin woke up freezing cold. Through the little window in his room, which he had left open just a little bit, snow blew in. A water pool was left right under the window. “Great, now someone will complain, too.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. 

While he got dressed he kept muttering perfect over and over again. Only to wake Chanyeol by doing so. Who wasn’t very pleased by that. 

“You fucking had to wake me,” Chanyeol told him, his voice grumpy and tired, even though Chanyeol was the one who got most sleep out of the two, no matter where they were. 

“Sorry, grumpy. I didn’t mean to,” Jongin answered, and sighed. He hadn’t gotten much sleep out of two reasons; 1) it was freezing cold as the winter crept on, 2) he couldn’t stop thinking about that guy that had burst his anger out on them because he couldn’t sleep. 

The man couldn’t be older than Chanyeol or himself, but he could definitely be the same age as one of them. He had brown hair, almost black, and the way it lay had been just perfect. His brown eyes had been bloodshot, with purple bags under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. However, anger had determined them, and his other facial features. Like how his mouth didn’t twitch at first, but when he spoke, made every word so very clear, or how his nostrils flared like when someone’s angry. 

They only thing that made Jongin think he lied about the sleep part, was how his clothes wasn’t wrinkled, or his hair lay so perfect. His clothes looked expensive, without a single stain on it, as well as there wasn’t a single wrinkle. But then again, that last part could have been because it were so tight, and toned his muscles in such way Jongin hadn’t noticed any. 

“Have you lost your hearing, or have you just gone deaf?” Chanyeol asked, pulling Jongin out of his thoughts. 

Jongin shook his head. “No, I can hear you. What’d you say?” Jongin replied, then sighed in relief. 

“I asked you to open the door, someone knocked. But clearly you were ignoring me as you didn’t say or do anything.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, now open or get the hell out of here. Just something, and leave me sleeping,” Chanyeol yelled. Annoyance was in every word he spoke. 

Jongin decided to just do as he was told, and opened the door. But he didn’t invite the man standing outside into his room, he walked into the hallway instead. He didn’t even wait to find out who it was before he pushed him into the hallway and made room for himself. 

“What’s this kind of treatment? Though we were friends,” the man spoke to Jongin, clearly offended. 

“Chanyeol’s mad so whatever you want, we’ll take it here in the hallway or down at the bar.” 

“Ahh, but it’s kinda private. My room?” he asked, and Jongin nodded. A big smile on his face. 

“I missed you, Lu. Really, I did.” 

“Everyone misses me when they’ve met me. Can’t have someone forgetting, huh?” 

Jongin smiled. After all, he had gone to the tavern to meet up with Luhan in the first place. It was in the middle of where they lived so it fit perfectly, and it was where they had met for the first time.

 

Luhan’s room wasn’t very clean, and though he said it was the guy he shared a room with, Jongin didn’t believe him. There were clothes everywhere, and  some, Jongin recognized as Luhan’s. It was both of them that made the mess, not only one. And if it was only one, Jongin would still blame Luhan. 

“So, what’s up?” Luhan asked, even though it was him that had brought Jongin there. 

“Not much. Getting met up by big intimidating guys, but rather than that, not so much. You?” 

“Well, met up with some other friends of mine, or just one, but… And well, found out something I need to tell you.” At the last part, Luhan was suddenly worried. His enthusiasm for meeting Jongin was gone.

Jonging gestured for him to go on, very interested in what Luhan could possibly be so worried about. 

“There’s this guy. Good friend of mine actually, but a little weird. He’s the one I’m sharing this room with, and well, he could be a little, I don’t know, desperate of some kind.” Luhan paused. “He’s got this obsession with someone he doesn’t know. He only knows the guy’s name, and when I found out the name of the guy, I couldn’t just say I knew him. But, he’s doing everything to find him,  _ everything _ , and it’s not so good for him. I kinda hoped you could help me out.” Luhan looked at him, his eyes begging Jongin to say yes. 

“That depends.” 

“On what?” 

Jongin sighed. “On what you want me to do.” 

Luhan’s eyes lit up. “That’s easy. Make him fall in love with you or something. Or sleep with him. Just something like that.” Luhan smiled now, happily. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong―”

“You’re wrong.” A voice, which Jongin recognized without being able to give it a face, said. 

“Sehun, weren’t you supposed to wait for me?” Luhan asked the man that had stepped into the room, whom Jongin found out was the man that had yelled at Chanyeol and him. 

“I got bored. Why’s he here? Are you friends with him and his noisy friend?” 

Luhan sighed. “Yeah, Sehun this is Jongin. That other guy is Chanyeol. You get used to him being much,” Luhan explained. 

“Lu, I don’t think it’s that smart,” Jongin told Luhan. Nonetheless, his eyes were fixed on the male in front of him. How his brown eyes, still a little tired, had lost much of the purple color of the bags under his eyes. How his clothes were different from when they had met, now with a few actual wrinkles. 

“It’ll be fine. You can do it,” Luhan waved it away. Jongin knew Luhan noticed how fixed Jongin were on Sehun, the gorgeous man in front of him. He could most certainly see how Jongin stared at the male in awe. And no matter how much Jongin wanted to take his eyes away, he couldn’t, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

“What is it that he can’t do?” Sehun asked, tilting his head and studying Jongin. 

Jongin shrugged. “I’m still a little confused,” he admitted. 

Luhan hit the back of Jongin’s head. “No, he’s not. He knows what to do, and he’ll do it, too.” Jongin shook as Luhan’s cold breath hit his neck. This wasn’t exactly how he had thought it would be to see Luhan again. 

 

눈 덮인 일

 

세혼 ∣  SEHUN

Sehun pulled out a chair by the bar. He didn’t know if he could wait for Luhan to come down before he began eating. He figured out quite soon he couldn’t. 

“One… something breakfast-y.” He gestured for the man behind, whom was another from the day before, to give him something. The man looked at him weirdly, his ice blue eyes trying to stare him down. “Just gimme some food, will ya?” 

The man handed him some food. It was a plate filled with some greenish gough. Sehun picked in it with his fork. The consistency reminded him of jelly, and the color kept reminding him of puke. He was on the verge of vomiting. 

“What the hell is this?”

“I don’t know. Maybe the breakfast menu?” the man asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, making the anger boil within Sehun. 

“You think this is so great, then eat it yourself. I say no thanks.” He pushed the plate towards the man, but it had more force than he wanted it to. As it slipped of the counter, and smashed behind it, the male looked at Sehun. His eyes were now full of anger. 

“You did it. You clean up,” the man said. He gave Sehun the lamest threatening look he had ever seen. Sehun rolled his eyes, and sighed at the man’s dumbness. 

“Don’t think so. You can do it. I don’t want to,” Sehun smiled, a fake smiled that caused the male to snap at him. He lunged forward at Sehun, who jumped back right in time. “Missed.” 

The man jumped over the counter, graciously. He leaped for Sehun, who, again, got away by a single step to the side. Sehun smiled. However, it seemed to agitate the man further. And this time, no matter what Sehun did, the man caught him. Sehun lay on the ground. Pain shooting through his head. Now he wasn’t pleased either. 

“ _ You don’t know who you’re messing with _ ,” Sehun whispered, his eyes stared at the man with fury. Around them, everyone routed for the other man, and booed at Sehun, which made him even more annoyed. For years everyone thought he was a loser, a weak one at that too. He was stronger than he looked like. Faster than he looked like. No one believed that. 

The man above him made the wrong move. He punched down where Sehun’s face was supposed to be. A painful scream caught his ears. He charged, pulling the bigger, heavier man with him, making him be on the top. It caught the man of guard, not for a long time, but long enough for Sehun to strike the right place,  _ the private one _ , leaving the man in tears on the floor. 

Sehun got to his feet. “Told you,” he said, and everyone heard it. And everyone stared at him in fear, even if he didn’t see them, he felt their eyes. They scanned him for scratches, for anything that may tell he had just been in a fight, but there wasn’t a single wound on Sehun’s body. 

He turned around, pushed past everyone that stood in his way. On the way up, he tried steadying his breath. 

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale. _

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale. _

Luhan couldn’t, in any way, know he had just been in a fight. Especially since it was with the bartender. 

 

Outside of his room, Sehun could hear the voices that talked inside. It was Luhan, and someone else he couldn’t recall he knew. He hadn’t heard it all, but he had heard enough. Something about falling in love, and banging. Whoever it was, he had to be handsome, and a good friend of Luhan, as the chinese wouldn’t ask that if they hadn’t known each other for quite a while. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong―”

“You’re wrong.” Sehun opened the door to the room, answering the other person before he had started to say anything. His eyes landed at once at the man in the other chair, the man Luhan had been talking with, and that he had complained to when he couldn’t sleep. 

“Sehun, weren’t you supposed to wait for me?” Luhan asked, but Sehun wasn’t interested in Luhan. The male in front of him, was way more exciting. 

“I got bored. Why’s he here? You friends with him and his noisy friend?” Sehun asked. His eyes didn’t leave the man’s body. The night before, having been too tired, he hadn’t noticed how nice his shirt sat on him. Studying the man now, Sehun saw how handsome he was. Toned muscles, stunning dark dark brown eyes, beautiful tan skin… He was in lack of words for how angel like this man was. 

“Yeah. Sehun this is Jongin…” Sehun heard Luhan mumble something else, possibly about Jongin’s friend. But he didn’t care. He did everything he could to act indifferent. 

“Lu, I don’t think it’s that smart,” Jongin said, but his eyes were locked on Sehun. He could feel them tracing his every line. 

“It’ll be okay. You can do it,” Luhan replied Jongin. 

“What is it that he can’t do?” Sehun asked. He tilted his head to get a better study of Jongin. To see every detail. Like how his eyes looked at Sehun, dancing over him. Or, how his mouth, that Sehun already wanted to know how tasted, was just a little bit open. Or, simply how his hair clearly hadn’t been groomed. 

The man shrugged. “I am still a little confused,” he admitted, and a small smile formed on Sehun’s lips. 

“No, he’s not.” Luhan hit the back of the male’s head. “He knows what to do, and he’ll do it, too.” Luhan grinned. Maybe a little too pleased with himself. 

Sehun smiled back at his best friend. Not only because he loves seeing him smile, but also for introducing him to Jongin, definitely one of the most handsome men he had ever met. 

 

Three hours later, after Sehun had calmed down enough to not want to smash someone’s head against the wall, the door to Luhan and his room opened. He was expecting Luhan to barge in and drag him out of bed, but it wasn’t Luhan that came inside. 

Sehun didn’t look up at the man, however, just by the man’s legs, Sehun could see who it was. Jongin moved longer inside the room, towards Luhan’s things. He moved gracefully, making it hard for Sehun to look away long enough to do what he wanted. 

“What are you looking for?” Sehun asked curiously. 

Jongin didn’t look up as he answered. “Lu told me to get his wallet. He’d forgotten it.” 

Sehun smirked, a chuckle slipping from his lips. Quietly, he got out of the bed and moved to the door. He looked at Jongin’s back, that was also toned with muscles. It took every strength in Sehun not to rip it off right there and then. 

Click. 

The door locked, and Sehun slipped the key in his pocket. 

“What was that?” Jongin turned around and glanced at Sehun, his face pure confusion. Sehun shrugged at his question. 

“You want me to help you look?” he asked, a small smile playing on lips. 

“That would be great.” 

 

They didn’t search for long before Sehun spoke. “He tricked you.” Jongin sighed, clearly he knew it would happen eventually. 

“Why would he trick me? I can easily get out of here.” Jongin pursed his lips, and the puppy look that crept on his face, made Sehun whine soundlessly. He craved the male in front of him. He wanted to know what the man’s lips tasted like. How his skin was against his own. How their body fit perfectly against each other. He needed Jongin, and he needed him right away. 

“Maybe he took the key my key, and locked it from the outside?” Sehun questioned. Luhan knew him all too well. He knew Sehun would fall for Jongin’s looks. He knew Sehun would end up doing exactly what he was doing now. 

“Why would he do that?” asked Jongin, and sighed in frustration. 

“I don’t know, but what’d you say we make the most of it?” Sehun licked his lips, then bit his lower. He could feel himself harden just by being in the same room as Jongin. It had been a long time since he’d felt that way, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. In fact, he would admitted out loud how much he wanted to feel Jongin inside him. Or himself inside Jongin. It only mattered that he would be able to do either one of those things. 

“In what way? I’m not sure wh―”

Sehun attached his lips to Jongin’s. He moved their bodies closer to each other, made Jongin know how hard he was. As his eyes were closed, Sehun couldn’t see the reaction on Jongin’s face, but he knew the man  had to be startled. 

Then, Jongin kissed back. Sehun nipped at Jongin’s lip, and he opened up, letting Sehun explore his mouth. For a long time, they stood there. Lips concealed, and the world gone. Sehun had never felt so alive before. 

Jongin pulled out of the kiss, startling Sehun. He had been too deep. 

_ You shit. Only bang him. No romance, okay? You got that? _ His brain screamed at him. He hated his brain sometimes, but he couldn’t fall for anyone. Not with his line of business. 

It had happened once, and once was more than enough. It hadn’t ended well, and he had gotten the better outcome. 

“I can’t do this.” Jongin looked at Sehun in awe. Sehun inhaled, and exhaled. 

“Why?” Sehun asked. Curiosity got the better of him. “The kissing part, or what it would lead to?

“Both.” 

It hit Sehun right where he hoped it wouldn’t. No, this wasn’t happening.  _ Control. _ “Why?”

Jongin just stared at him. He didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to either. Sehun knew what he would say. Or he thought he knew. 

“Luhan told me to make you fall in love with me, or bang you. But I can’t do that unless I know I have your full attention. Unless I know that it’s me you want, and not your obsession, as Luhan called it.” 

That wasn’t what he had expected. 

“Excuse me.” He left Jongin. Opened the door, and ran down to Luhan in anger. Not only had he known Sehun would want Jongin, he also told the guy to sleep with him, and he told about Sehun’s obsession. That had been a secret. He had only told Luhan because he trusted him, not because he would go around and tell about it to strangers. And you could hardly call it an obsession. 

 

눈 덮인 일

 

종인  **∣** JONGIN

Jongin stood there. Completely frozen. He hadn’t expected Sehun to kiss him, much less  _ want  _ to sleep with him. He definitely hadn’t expected Sehun to leave him in the room, speechless and confused. Jongin took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, bit his lip and frowned. 

No matter how many times he went over the scenario in his head, nothing made sense. He saw why Sehun got furious when he had told him what Luhan wanted him to do, but… Something didn’t add up. If Sehun was so obsessed with this guy, why would he want Jongin? Why would he have that glint of lust in his eyes when he looked at Jongin? 

He needed an explanation. Luhan was probably getting yelled at by Sehun, so his first choice was gone. Then there was Chanyeol, but, no offense, Chanyeol wasn’t the one he wanted advice, or any explanation from. Plus, Chanyeol had no clue what had happened, having slept through it all. Maybe he should ask Luhan when Sehun ca―

The door burst open, an angry Sehun barged into the room. He closed the door and locked it, and this time Jongin saw everything he did. How long had he been standing there for Sehun to already having bursting out his anger at Luhan? 

“Bed!” 

Jongin looked at Sehun quizzically. His head couldn’t grasp reality as everything happened too fast. Sehun looked at him, brown eyes drilling into Jongin’s. 

“Bed,” Sehun panted, pointed to the bed. Jongin still wasn’t sure what Sehun wanted, was about to do, but he did as he was told. He glanced at Sehun to check what the male was doing, and he regretted it in an instant. Sehun had taken of his shirt, and was fiddling with his belt. Jongin licked his lips at the sight of Sehun’s bare chest. 

“Like what you see?” 

Jongin nodded.

Sehun smirked. He threw his belt in the pile of clothes that was already there. He moved towards Jongin, who was panting and trying everything in his power to get his gaze away from the man in front of him. 

“Shirt off,” Sehun commanded, and Jongin nearly ripped his (only) shirt off. “That’s more like it.” Sehun bit licked his lips, getting a quiet moan from Jongin already. Sehun moved on top of Jongin, one leg on each side. 

He bent down, and traced Jongin’s muscles with his tongue. He moved up, and Jongin bit his lip not to moan. Sehun already knew how much Jongin liked it, he didn’t need to satisfy the man on top of him even more, not yet. 

When Sehun’s tongue reached Jongin’s neck, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He let it out as Sehun nipped and sucked at his shoulder. He squinted where he lay, and usually, he’d topped, but this time, he would let the other do the job, as it was just as delightful. 

 

눈 덮인 일

 

세혼 ∣  SEHUN

For the next week they were stuck in that tavern. It had stopped snowing, and Sehun kept waiting for the snow to melt. And, even though he had slept with Jongin, Sehun had made Luhan change rooms. They still hadn’t talked again since that day. Jongin kept prying at him to tell, as he now shared a room with Sehun, but he hadn’t told the male anything. Sehun kept his secret to himself, however, whenever they had a round, Sehun nearly slipped the name. 

But there was another thing that kept him from saying the name outloud. Luhan knew who it was, that much Sehun had figured, but Sehun had a feeling he had already met the guy. And, as Jongin took most of the space in his brain, his obsession was starting to fade away. He hoped it would too, as he liked Jongin more than that guy. 

“You coming?” Jongin asked from the doorway. Sehun shook himself out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah,” he said, and got a weird stare from the man waiting for him. 

“Chanyeol will be eating with us,” Jongin said, and Sehun raised a brow. “He wanted to. According to him, he’s sick of Luhan and Luhan is sick of him.” 

Sehun nodded, as if it was the most clear thing in the world. He shrugged. 

 

The little tavern was full of people chatting, every single one of them grumpy. Sehun had only got out of his room to eat, and even then there weren’t this many people there. Jongin led the way through the crowd of people. Sehun felt eyes on him, and as it had been a week since his fight, he had a feeling they stared at him because of something else.  

They made it to a table in one of the corners. Sehun still felt as if everyone watched him, like they thought he was about to do something. And it was first then he noticed how quiet it had become. There were no longer anyone chatting around. He was surrounded by silence. 

A familiar voice broke the silence. “Mr. Oh. Long time no see, huh?” The voice sent chills down Sehun’s spine. It was deep and dark, and even if Sehun didn’t see the person it belonged to, his mind had the perfect picture. 

“I wish it would have been longer,” Sehun replied. He gritted his teeth, and prepared for the worst. 

He felt someone take his hand, and looking to his side, Jongin smiled at him reassuringly. Sehun sighed. No one, except him, knew what was happening. 

“Ahh, the love,” the voice said. Sehun closed his eyes. He told himself not to say anything. Not to trigger by the man’s words. “You still have a lovely face, Sehunnie.” Thin, cold fingers brush against his jawline. Sehun opened his eyes. He locked gazes with the male. Piercing his own eyes into this man’s brown ones. All his anger showed, he knew it. His hand tightened around Jongin’s. 

“Where is  _ he _ ?” 

“Right to the point now, huh?” The lanky man moved away from Sehun. He sat down in one of two chairs that were around the table. “Actually…” He crossed his legs and smiled at Sehun. It was like the smile was mocking him, like it said,  _ I have something planned, but there’s no way I’ll tell you.  _

“What?!” Rage boiled within Sehun. It stared from the inside, made his blood warmer. His free hand where in a fist at his side. 

“I don’t know where he is.” The male yawned. Sehun saw red. Not red as in the normal color, but blood red. The way you can’t think of anything else than see the blood flow out of the person in front of you. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“Smart choice, because I do know. I just don’t know if I’ll tell you.” 

Sehun’s nostrils flared. He gritted his teeth. He looked at him. It wouldn’t take him much to run and kill the man, but he held himself in place. 

“Tell me, Wu.” 

“Am I sensing a threat?” The fake surprise in his voice made the fury creep through every cell of his body. “Well, I’ll tell you then.” 

Silence. 

“He’s… How do I say it?” The man gestured with his hand, they way you do when you know the meaning, but cannot, in any way, remember the exact word. “Dead.” 

Sehun charged. He let go of Jongin’s hand and threw himself at the male in front of him. Even with the surprise attack, he wasn’t good enough. 

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Sehun felt numb. His whole body ached. He could barely keep his eyes open. Everything had lost focus. He looked up at Yifan, or Kris as he would rather be called. The man stared at him, pitifully. 

“ _ Remember who you’re fighting against. _ ”

 

눈 덮인 일

 

종인  **∣** JONGIN

Jongin waited hours before Sehun woke up, and in the meantime, asked Luhan every sort of question he could come up with. About Sehun. About that man,  _ Yifan _ . About the man Sehun spoke about, and most definitely, what Sehun actually did. 

From the answers he got (Luhan didn’t want to answer some things, saying it was Sehun’s job), Jongin found out quite a lot.  _ Yifan _ , had been a friend of Luhan, Luhan being the one that introduced the two. Something, Luhan didn’t know what, had happened, making him angry at Sehun. In the end, they couldn’t stand each other. 

He also gave Jongin the name of Sehun’s mystery guy (not his obsession, but whoever Yifan had kidnapped, or what he’d done). The guys name was Tao, or full name, Huang Zitao. Apparently, every guy Sehun knew, (except Jongin and Chanyeol) were chinese. 

A sound from the bed Sehun lay on, startled the two men chatting. According to the doctor that had been in the tavern (they had asked how long it would take before Sehun woke up), Sehun would sleep for almost a week. He’d only slept for about four days. 

Jongin was fast on his feet to Sehun’s bed, and to his disappointment, his ‘boyfriend’ wasn’t more awake now than before. 

 

Days went by, yet nothing happened. Doctor Zhang kept saying he would wake up eventually. Jongin had lost all hope. He slept through most of the day. Didn’t eat. Didn’t drink. He became skinnier and skinnier, until you could see his ribs. 

“You have to eat,” Luhan said, trying everything to force the spoon into Jongin’s mouth. 

“I don’t want to.” 

“You have to. You won’t die on my watch,” Chanyeol’s deep voice rung. 

Jongin turned around in the bed so that his back faced his friends. A tear made its way down his cheek. 

 

“Where am I?” 

Jongin turned around to find Sehun awake. His eyes lit up at the sight, and he ran over as fast as he could. It had been nearly three weeks. 

“Wh-Who are you?” 

Jongin stared. His whole body shook. 

“Where’s Tao?” 

  
Sehun got to know Jongin once again, but this time, nothing happened between them. The man Jongin fell in love with, was in love with another man. Sehun couldn’t recall anything that had happened since he lost Tao. He never remembered his love for Jongin either, nor his obsession with Kim Kai. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will gladly take request, but this school year is hectic, and therefore I will not always post. I'll try to post frequently, but it may be long between every update. Sorry for that.


End file.
